Contando segredos
by Belatrix Lestrange
Summary: Atraves de seus diarios os personagens contão seus segredos e mostrão ser muito diferentes!
1. Default Chapter

**VIRGINIA WEASLEY. **

Virginia Weasley esse é meu nome, sinceramente eu não gosto muito dele, por isso quase todo mundo me chama de Gina. Sou a mais nova de sete irmãos e também a única garota.

Tenho 15 anos e estou no quinto ano de Hogwarts, e sou da Grifinória. E decididamente não tenho a vida que queria ter! Comecei esse diário com a intenção de desabafar um pouco e também como o marco da minha nova vida.

Meu irmão, o Rony é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, e isso não é muito bom, no meu segundo ano eu era apaixonada por ele, ate acho ele bonitinho ainda, mais não como antes. Vivi todos esses anos atrás do super trio HRH (Harry, Rony, Hermione), agora não vejo graça neles, são um bando de idiotas que se acham heróis (acho que peguei pesado)

Ano passado tive o meu primeiro namorado, mais nem gosto de lembrar disso, ele era muito tonto, agora nas férias andei saindo com o Dino, mais esse é outro panaca, tenho certeza que ele vai me pedir em namoro, mais eu não vou aceitar, cansei de ser mais uma Weasley.

Que eu saiba o pico mãe alto de toda minha vida foi no começo dessas férias, quando eu conheci um Francês lindo na loja do meu irmão, pena que ele foi embora uma semana depois da gente ter ficado.

Tenho planos muito diferentes para esse ano, como ser popular, e ter um namorado decente.

DRACO MALFOY

Mais um ano em Hogwarts,

Mais um ano tendo que ver o rosto do Potter,

Mais um ano aturando a sangue ruim da Granger,

Mais um ano vendo o pé rapado do Weasley,

Mais um ano tendo aula com o Hagrid,

Mais um ano aturando todos os metidos da Grifinória,

Mais um ano aturando todos os bobos da Lufa-Lufa,

Mais um ano aturando todos os idiotas da Corvinal,

Mais um ano aturando os professores,

Mais um ano aturando o bonzinho do Dumbledore,

Mais um ano aturando a Pansy

Finalmente mais um ano aturando muita coisa chata, só espero que esse seja menos patético.

Mal cheguei hoje e já tive que aturar a Pansy, porque ela não se toca que é feia, e que só andei dormindo com ela porque ela é fácil demais, e ótima de cama!

Eu acho que vou passar ela para o Crabbe, andei notando que ele anda dando umas boas secadas nela. Andei reparando em uma garota a Nathali é muito bonita e não vai demorar muito e vai estar doidinha por mim, vou bater um papinho com ela e arranjar uma garota melhor que a Pansy, pra falar a verdade eu ando podendo escolher qualquer garota.

HERMONE GRANGER

De volta a Hogwarts... hoje o dia nasceu ótimo para a viajem, sol claro sem muita nuvem, o tempo não estava abafado, em fim tudo perfeito, sai muito cedo de casa, como sempre meus pais me deixaram no trem e foram trabalhar, agora na cabine estamos eu Harry e Rony. De agora indiante acabou o descanso, não sei se vai dar para escrever todos os dias mais farei o possível, vou ter que estudar muito esse ano.

Minhas férias foram ótimas , só que eu fiquei confusa com algumas coisas, logo no começo do ano o Krum me deu um beijo, foi muito bom, só que eu não sei se gosto dele. Agora do Rony eu já tenho quase certeza, só não sei se ele gosta de mim do mesmo modo que eu gosto dele, muitas vezes ele demonstra que sim, mais outras vezes não, as vezes eu penso em contar para o Harry, mais não sei se ele pode fazer alguma coisa , ai ai não sei o que fazer.

**N/A:** genti to esperandu os comentário... eu sei que o capitulo é pequeno mais virão maiores...

Quero a gradecer a duas pessos... Ju Piazza por dar o nome na fic e Amanda por betala

Até a próxima lu!


	2. capitulo dois

VIRGINIA WEASLEY

Quase uma semana em Hogwarts, estou escrevendo na minha cama, tem muita gente na sala comunal e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar lá. O meu quarto continua o mesmo dos outros anos, só que agora com um lugar vazio, mais como sempre continua chato!

Aconteceu uma coisa que eu já imaginava que ia acontecer, o Dino me pediu em namoro! E é lógico que eu não aceitei, não to nem um pouco a fim de arranjar um namorado idiota de novo, e fora de que quando nos começarmos a sair junto, eu deixei bem claro que não estava a fim de compromisso serio, mais parece que ele não entendeu.

Ate que em fim vai começar os treinos de quadribol, o Harry vai voltar a ser apanhador e eu vou jogar como artilheira. To muito contente em poder continuar no time, só não sei se vai ser a melhor coisa do mundo ver o Harry todos os dias, morro de medo de ter uma recaída.

Hoje aconteceu uma coisa boa, eu acabei chegando atrasada para a aula de "defesa contra arte das trevas", então tive de sentar lá no fundo, do lado da Lane, uma garota da minha casa mais que não conversamos muito, a aula estava uma bagunça como sempre, o professor novo não é muito bom em comandar a sala, eu e a Lane começamos a conversar, ela perguntou porque eu estava lá no fundo porque esse não é o meu costume, indignada em como ela sabia o meu nome eu perguntei: "Não sabia que você me conhecia Lane?" "Conheço sim, e pelo jeito você também sabe o meu nome! Pra falar a verdade todo mundo já ouviu falar de mim, e adoram falar mal de mim". Sem graça eu logo respondi que não, embora fosse mentira porque ela tinha uma péssima reputação, não era pra menos ela era amiga de algumas Sonserinas, e dava em cima de todo mundo, mais na verdade nunca tive motivo pra não gostar dela. Conversamos a aula toda e confesso ela é muito legal.

Bom o restante do meu dia foi comum, fui nas aulas, e em varias fiquei junto da Lane, ela é bem inteligente, mais nunca a vi estudando, e ela falou que não estuda muito mesmo, inacreditável, sua aula preferida é porções, não sei como ela consegue gostar de uma aula do Snape, mais ela falo que faz de conta que nem é ele que esta dando aula, não sei como consegue. To achando que fiz uma amiga nova!

HARRY POTTER

Hoje eu vi a Cho, eu estava descendo para o salão principal, quando estava ela e mais algumas amigas, desta vez não deu para fazer de conta que eu não a tinha visto, como eu tinha feito todas as outras vezes. Ela passou quase do meu lado, daí eu dei um "oi", e ela perguntou como eu estava, e respondi que estava bem e continuei andando.

Eu acho que eu banquei o imbecil, mais é que eu fiquei muito nervoso em ver ela de novo, principalmente depois do que aconteceu o ano passado. Eu não fui o melhor namorado para ela.

A Hermione falou que se eu continuar agindo como estou agora ela vai pensar que eu sou um bobo. Mais é que eu fico sem graça quando estou perto dela, o Rony fala que eu ainda gosto da Cho, mais eu não tenho muita certeza disso, eu ainda acho ela muito bonita mas só isso.

Voltei para o time de quadribol como apanhador, a Gina vai ser a artilheira, confesso que ela se deu muito bem o ano passado no time, o Rony também continua como goleiro, ele melhorou muito, nas férias treinamos bastante, bom ele sempre foi, só falta ser mais confiante. Pretendo aproveitar muitos os treinos para compensar o tempo perdido do ano passado.

O restante anda boas, as aulas continuam umas chatices, o Snape continua pegando no pé, só o Malfoy que não vem provocar, ainda bem, assim não perco meu tempo.

CHO CHANG

O Harry me viu hoje e me tratou mal, bom não é que ele me tratou mal, ele só não foi muito educado, ele me encontrou na escada e só me deu um "oi" tímido, eu respondi e tentando ser simpática perguntei como ele andava, falou que estava bem e saiu rapidinho. Garoto mais bobo, não é porque nos dois não estamos mais juntos que ele precisa me ignorar desse modo, bem que minhas amigas falaram que ele era criança.

Ta certo que foi muito chato da minha parte ter ciúmes dele e da Hermione, agora eu entendo que eles são só amigos, e confesso que eu também falava muito do Cedrico, mais como ele quer que eu me sinta, ele era a pessoa que estava mais perto dele quando ele morreu, era só com ele que eu conseguia me abrir.

Mais agora que nos dois não estamos juntos eu queria que pelo menos que fossemos amigos, porque o Harry sempre foi uma grande companhia, e eu não to a fim de perder ela por causa de erros que já aconteceram.

DRACO MALFOY

Hoje dei inicio a minha nova conquista, Nathali Witthay. Quando estávamos descendo para almoçar, pedi que Goyle passasse bem rápido por ela e derrubasse todos os seus livros, e eu que vinha logo atrás iria ajudá-la a juntar a bagunça que ele tinha feito, um "golpe" clássico, mais que costuma funcionar, e como todas as vezes deu certo, juntei seus livros, e conversamos um pouquinho, 15 anos, cabelos pretos e um pouco enrolados, olhos castanhos e escuros, o corpo que não é sem porcento, mais desse jeito ta ótimo.

Adivinha só ela já sabia o meu nome, agora o seu sobrenome eu nunca tinha ouvido, Witthay, mais isso não tem muita importância, não vou casar nem ter filhos com ela, quer dizer quase isso, bom eu ofereci uma ajudinha em feitiços, ela falou que não estava se dando muito bem com a matéria, então vou ter que passar longas horas com ela.


	3. cap 3

Lane Oslen 

Ultimamente andão acontecendo ótimas coisas... Agora eu tenho uma grande amiga. Gina Weasley! Nós estamos nos dando muito bem, dormimos ate no mesmo quarto, pois é, a Clara falou para a Mc Gonagal me mudar de dormitório, aquela garota chata, toda certinha, a vida é o estudo e as festas da mãezinha querida dela, aposto que garoto para ela é o só o irmão, hunf, isso me estressa. Bom mais ainda bem que a Gina apareceu e disse que tinha uma cama sobrando no seu quarto, muito melhor agora, não vou aturar aquelas bobinhas da Clara e suas amiguinhas.

Gostei da Gina porque parece que não fica julgando meus atos, ela até criticou umas meninas que ficam fazendo fofocas. Ela me contou muita coisa e pelo o que eu entendi ela tá de saco cheio de ser a irmãzinha do Ronãzinha e tá querendo mudar as coisas, nisso eu posso ajudar muito...

Ontem depois das aulas nós duas fomos dar uma voltinha no jardim enquanto tinha um pouco de sol, sentamos em um banco mais afastado perto do lago e ficamos conversando. Ela veio com uma pergunta que eu não entendi de começo, ela me perguntou se eu a achava sem graça.

- Sem graça como?

- Um sei –lá... muito normal, não sou atrante, coisas desse tipo?

- Não, mais porque você tá perguntando isso?

- Aa... é porque... olha quem eu já namorei ou se enteressou por mim! Ninguém interesante, um bando de moleque bobo, já você...

- A Gina como você é bobinha, aposto que acredita no que dizem de mim- quando eu vi a cara dela eu resolvi contar toda a verdade.- bom, boa parte do que dizem é verdade, mais eu não me orgulho disso. A minha situação é bem diferente que a sua, e eu te invejo muito por isso.

- Não sei porque.

- È bem simples, esses garotos como você disse, ficam com você porque gostão de você de verdade, já os que vem atras de mim só estão querendo diverção, nunca é nada sério, e os que eu namoro é por interesse em alguma coisa, o Robert por exemplo, só queria fazer ciumes para ex-namorada. Eu quero te contar um coisa, mais tem que prometer não falar para ninguém, OK? – ela concordou com a cabeça- Você acredita em amor Gina?

- Acredito

- Pois é eu também acreditava. – respirei fundo e comecei a falar- A dois anos atrás eu conheci um garoto da Corvinal, eu tinha alguns problemas com feitiços e ela era muito bom com a matéria, então eu falei com o professor e ele me indicou o garoto para me ajudar, então eu comecei a estudar com ele, o nome dele era Will e ele é três anos mais velho que nós, bom nós ficamos muito amigos, naquela época eu ja tinha tido um namoradinho, mais nada de espetcular. Com o tempo eu comecei a gostar do Will, garoto inteligente e muito bonito, dificil não gostar, ele começou a perceber que eu gostáva dele e ficava dando bola para mim, eu como era muito bobinha achei que ele gostava de mim. Em um sabado nós saimos para dar um volta e sem eu esperar ele me beijou, adivinha o que aconteceu, eu me derreti por ele, não demorou muito nós estávamos namorando, e eu achando isso maravilhoso, fazia de tudo pelo nosso namoro, e quando eu digo tudo é realmente tudo.

- Mais o que isso tem haver com eu acreditar em amor? Até ai você só me mostrou que amor existe.

- Calma, você já vai entender. Bom, o namoro ia muito bem até ele começar a me precionar, ele falava que aquele namorinho estáva muito sem graça, e mais um monte de bobagem e eu fazia de conta que não entendia, até que um dia ele pediu para eu encontrar ele numa estatua do terceiro andar anoite, eu não sabia o que fazer, mais como eu já disse fazia de tudo pelo nosso namoro, decidi ir, eu me achava muito apaixonada por ele. Cheguei lá e ele começou a me beijar, e aos poucos foi levantando a minha blusa, eu tentava exitar ainda táva meio confusa com a minha decisão, pedia para ele parar mais ele perguntou para mim se eu o amava, falei que sim- respirei fundo para tomar coragem continuar a contar- então ele falou que nós deviamos continuar e cada vez que eu protestava ele me perguntava se eu o amava, então eu desisti e deichei que ele fize-se o que queria comigo.

- Você... – ela parecia indignada

- Transei com ele. Bom mais até ai tudo bem, o problema foi no outro dia, ele começaou a me evitar e os seus amigos eram diferente comigo, vinham falar comigo coisas que antes não era muito comum acontecer. Eu descobri que ele conteou para um monte de gente me queimou um monte e para acabar mais ainda comigo arranjou uma outra namorada da turma dele. Eu muito boba fui falar coim ela, sabe o que ela me disse! Ela mandou eu me tocar e falou que ele só queria me usar, que ele achava que eu era só uma menininha boba e inesperiente. Eu me senti muito mal e resolvi me vingar, eu deichei de acreditar em amor, comecei a sair com os amigos dele enão me importava mais com o que os outros falavam de mim, provei pra ele que eu não era ruim de cama como ele disse e também prometi nunca mais me apaixonar por ninguém.

A Gina me olhava com uma cara de espanto, mais parece que ela me compreendeu se não compreendeu não falou nada, me senti muito bem em contar essa históroia para alguém, até então eu nunca tinha falado para ninguém.

Draco Malfoy 

Minhas aulas particulares com Nathali andão muito boas, a garota é realmente uma gracinha, pena que seja tão insegura com as minhas intenções. Ela parece não acreditar que eu só quero ser um bom amigo e ajudar ela na matéria, hahahaha.

Ontem eu vi algo bem itrigante, a Weasley com a Lane Oslen, não entendi isso, pensei que os Weasleys só se metessem com gente correta e que eu saiba a Lane não é nada correta, e a Weasley é bem certinha o contrario da Lane, ela é bem "esperta", sabe sempre muito bem o que quer, bom mais eu não tenho que ficar me preucupando com nenhum Weasley. Talvez eu devese fala para Nathali bater um papo com a Oslen, para ela aprender algumas coisinhas.

Cho Chang 

Que dia maravilhoso, pra começar eu acordei com um cêu azul e maravilhoso, depois vierão as aulas que estávam muito agradaveis, até o Snape parecia de boum humor, a aula de defessa contra artes das trevas também estáva legal, acho que o professor Arnold estáva menos confuso. Enfim estáva tudo agradavel.

A noite teve reunião dos times de quadribol no campo, a Mc Gonagal fez um sorteio dos horarios de treino para não haver confisão como o ano passado, ela deu essa noticia encarando o capitão da Sonserina, eles sempre apareciam falando que tinha marcado treino com o Snape, mais era sempre mintira.

Não vejo a hora de começar a treinar de novo, eu adoro voar! O Harry estáva na reunião, ele cresceu bastante, depois daquele incidente na escada parece que ele mudou bastante, agora sempre que ele me ve, vem me comprimentar, e imagine só, hoje no final da reunião ele veio falar comigo, perguntou se eu estáva empolgada para voltar a treinar, em fin coisas de quadribol, mais pelomenos ele veio falar comigo. Parece que a nossa amizade voltou, não que ela tinha acabado, mais ele estáva agindo como criança, agora não.

Esse ano eu prometi para mim mesma aproveitar ao maximo os dias aqui em Hogwarts, afinal esse é meu ultimo ano, vou sentir muita falta daqui, dos meus amigos, cinceramente eu não queria ir embora agora, não sei o que pretendo fazer depois, minha mãe falou para eu ir morar um tempo no Japão com a minha tia e ajudar ela na loja, talvez eu vá, não tenho certeza ainda. Bom, mais só vou me preucupar com isso quando acabar o ano!

**Virgina Weasley **

Vou ser bem rapida, é que já sõ nove horas eu preciso terminar de me arrumar para poder sair, é isso mesmo que você leu, eu e a Lane temos uma festinha para ir, uns amigos dela a convidarão para uma festinha em alguma sala secreta e ela me chamou, estou muito empolgada, nunca fui em uma festa em Hogwarts, quer dizer, tem algumas aqui na Grifinória, mais sempre é quando ganhamos algum jogo, nada parecidas com essas, eu acho.

Conto mais sobre ela da proxima vez que escrever!

Ando melhorando em poções, a Lane está me ajudando, ela está confiando bastante em mim, ontem ela me contou uma história muito triste que nunca tinha falado para ninguém, ela falou que gosta de mim, porque eu não jugo ela por seus atos, isso é realmente verdade. Bom já vou indo, ainda não terminei de pasar maquiagem, nós duas estamos fazeno o maior malabarismo para as outras garotas não nos verem.

**N/A: Mais um capitulo pra vcs... tomara que gostem... e naum esqueçam do coment! **

**Até.. luana**


	4. cap 4

Lane Oslen 

Ultimamente andão acontecendo ótimas coisas... Agora eu tenho uma grande amiga. Gina Weasley! Nós estamos nos dando muito bem, dormimos ate no mesmo quarto, pois é, a Clara falou para a Mc Gonagal me mudar de dormitório, aquela garota chata, toda certinha, a vida é o estudo e as festas da mãezinha querida dela, aposto que garoto para ela é o só o irmão, hunf, isso me estressa. Bom mais ainda bem que a Gina apareceu e disse que tinha uma cama sobrando no seu quarto, muito melhor agora, não vou aturar aquelas bobinhas da Clara e suas amiguinhas.

Gostei da Gina porque parece que não fica julgando meus atos, ela até criticou umas meninas que ficam fazendo fofocas. Ela me contou muita coisa e pelo o que eu entendi ela tá de saco cheio de ser a irmãzinha do Ronãzinha e tá querendo mudar as coisas, nisso eu posso ajudar muito...

Ontem depois das aulas nós duas fomos dar uma voltinha no jardim enquanto tinha um pouco de sol, sentamos em um banco mais afastado perto do lago e ficamos conversando. Ela veio com uma pergunta que eu não entendi de começo, ela me perguntou se eu a achava sem graça.

- Sem graça como?

- Um sei –lá... muito normal, não sou atrante, coisas desse tipo?

- Não, mais porque você tá perguntando isso?

- Aa... é porque... olha quem eu já namorei ou se enteressou por mim! Ninguém interesante, um bando de moleque bobo, já você...

- A Gina como você é bobinha, aposto que acredita no que dizem de mim- quando eu vi a cara dela eu resolvi contar toda a verdade.- bom, boa parte do que dizem é verdade, mais eu não me orgulho disso. A minha situação é bem diferente que a sua, e eu te invejo muito por isso.

- Não sei porque.

- È bem simples, esses garotos como você disse, ficam com você porque gostão de você de verdade, já os que vem atras de mim só estão querendo diverção, nunca é nada sério, e os que eu namoro é por interesse em alguma coisa, o Robert por exemplo, só queria fazer ciumes para ex-namorada. Eu quero te contar um coisa, mais tem que prometer não falar para ninguém, OK? – ela concordou com a cabeça- Você acredita em amor Gina?

- Acredito

- Pois é eu também acreditava. – respirei fundo e comecei a falar- A dois anos atrás eu conheci um garoto da Corvinal, eu tinha alguns problemas com feitiços e ela era muito bom com a matéria, então eu falei com o professor e ele me indicou o garoto para me ajudar, então eu comecei a estudar com ele, o nome dele era Will e ele é três anos mais velho que nós, bom nós ficamos muito amigos, naquela época eu ja tinha tido um namoradinho, mais nada de espetcular. Com o tempo eu comecei a gostar do Will, garoto inteligente e muito bonito, dificil não gostar, ele começou a perceber que eu gostáva dele e ficava dando bola para mim, eu como era muito bobinha achei que ele gostava de mim. Em um sabado nós saimos para dar um volta e sem eu esperar ele me beijou, adivinha o que aconteceu, eu me derreti por ele, não demorou muito nós estávamos namorando, e eu achando isso maravilhoso, fazia de tudo pelo nosso namoro, e quando eu digo tudo é realmente tudo.

- Mais o que isso tem haver com eu acreditar em amor? Até ai você só me mostrou que amor existe.

- Calma, você já vai entender. Bom, o namoro ia muito bem até ele começar a me precionar, ele falava que aquele namorinho estáva muito sem graça, e mais um monte de bobagem e eu fazia de conta que não entendia, até que um dia ele pediu para eu encontrar ele numa estatua do terceiro andar anoite, eu não sabia o que fazer, mais como eu já disse fazia de tudo pelo nosso namoro, decidi ir, eu me achava muito apaixonada por ele. Cheguei lá e ele começou a me beijar, e aos poucos foi levantando a minha blusa, eu tentava exitar ainda táva meio confusa com a minha decisão, pedia para ele parar mais ele perguntou para mim se eu o amava, falei que sim- respirei fundo para tomar coragem continuar a contar- então ele falou que nós deviamos continuar e cada vez que eu protestava ele me perguntava se eu o amava, então eu desisti e deichei que ele fize-se o que queria comigo.

- Você... – ela parecia indignada

- Transei com ele. Bom mais até ai tudo bem, o problema foi no outro dia, ele começaou a me evitar e os seus amigos eram diferente comigo, vinham falar comigo coisas que antes não era muito comum acontecer. Eu descobri que ele conteou para um monte de gente me queimou um monte e para acabar mais ainda comigo arranjou uma outra namorada da turma dele. Eu muito boba fui falar coim ela, sabe o que ela me disse! Ela mandou eu me tocar e falou que ele só queria me usar, que ele achava que eu era só uma menininha boba e inesperiente. Eu me senti muito mal e resolvi me vingar, eu deichei de acreditar em amor, comecei a sair com os amigos dele enão me importava mais com o que os outros falavam de mim, provei pra ele que eu não era ruim de cama como ele disse e também prometi nunca mais me apaixonar por ninguém.

A Gina me olhava com uma cara de espanto, mais parece que ela me compreendeu se não compreendeu não falou nada, me senti muito bem em contar essa históroia para alguém, até então eu nunca tinha falado para ninguém.

Draco Malfoy 

Minhas aulas particulares com Nathali andão muito boas, a garota é realmente uma gracinha, pena que seja tão insegura com as minhas intenções. Ela parece não acreditar que eu só quero ser um bom amigo e ajudar ela na matéria, hahahaha.

Ontem eu vi algo bem itrigante, a Weasley com a Lane Oslen, não entendi isso, pensei que os Weasleys só se metessem com gente correta e que eu saiba a Lane não é nada correta, e a Weasley é bem certinha o contrario da Lane, ela é bem "esperta", sabe sempre muito bem o que quer, bom mais eu não tenho que ficar me preucupando com nenhum Weasley. Talvez eu devese fala para Nathali bater um papo com a Oslen, para ela aprender algumas coisinhas.

Cho Chang 

Que dia maravilhoso, pra começar eu acordei com um cêu azul e maravilhoso, depois vierão as aulas que estávam muito agradaveis, até o Snape parecia de boum humor, a aula de defessa contra artes das trevas também estáva legal, acho que o professor Arnold estáva menos confuso. Enfim estáva tudo agradavel.

A noite teve reunião dos times de quadribol no campo, a Mc Gonagal fez um sorteio dos horarios de treino para não haver confisão como o ano passado, ela deu essa noticia encarando o capitão da Sonserina, eles sempre apareciam falando que tinha marcado treino com o Snape, mais era sempre mintira.

Não vejo a hora de começar a treinar de novo, eu adoro voar! O Harry estáva na reunião, ele cresceu bastante, depois daquele incidente na escada parece que ele mudou bastante, agora sempre que ele me ve, vem me comprimentar, e imagine só, hoje no final da reunião ele veio falar comigo, perguntou se eu estáva empolgada para voltar a treinar, em fin coisas de quadribol, mais pelomenos ele veio falar comigo. Parece que a nossa amizade voltou, não que ela tinha acabado, mais ele estáva agindo como criança, agora não.

Esse ano eu prometi para mim mesma aproveitar ao maximo os dias aqui em Hogwarts, afinal esse é meu ultimo ano, vou sentir muita falta daqui, dos meus amigos, cinceramente eu não queria ir embora agora, não sei o que pretendo fazer depois, minha mãe falou para eu ir morar um tempo no Japão com a minha tia e ajudar ela na loja, talvez eu vá, não tenho certeza ainda. Bom, mais só vou me preucupar com isso quando acabar o ano!

**Virgina Weasley **

Vou ser bem rapida, é que já sõ nove horas eu preciso terminar de me arrumar para poder sair, é isso mesmo que você leu, eu e a Lane temos uma festinha para ir, uns amigos dela a convidarão para uma festinha em alguma sala secreta e ela me chamou, estou muito empolgada, nunca fui em uma festa em Hogwarts, quer dizer, tem algumas aqui na Grifinória, mais sempre é quando ganhamos algum jogo, nada parecidas com essas, eu acho.

Conto mais sobre ela da proxima vez que escrever!

Ando melhorando em poções, a Lane está me ajudando, ela está confiando bastante em mim, ontem ela me contou uma história muito triste que nunca tinha falado para ninguém, ela falou que gosta de mim, porque eu não jugo ela por seus atos, isso é realmente verdade. Bom já vou indo, ainda não terminei de pasar maquiagem, nós duas estamos fazeno o maior malabarismo para as outras garotas não nos verem.

**N/A: Mais um capitulo pra vcs... tomara que gostem... e naum esqueçam do coment! **

**Até.. luana**


End file.
